


The Missing Piece Falls Into Place

by Jenfly



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Confusion, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Incest, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil looks for Legolas after BoFA and when he finds him the events take a very confusing turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Piece Falls Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> **Un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**
> 
> **I wanted to write a cute father & son fic but this turned out to be something else. My first thought after writing this was "What the hell did I just write?" and I'm still confused at that I actually wrote something like this. I was sick while writing this so it may have affected to my mind somehow and so the result was far away from what I had originally imagined it to be. Characters are probably OoC and I don't own them.**
> 
> **Anyway, I hope you like this. :)**

The battle had ended and they had won. The Elvenking sighed as he looked at the chaos around Erebor. Elves, dwarves and Men were walking around the tents, carrying the injured ones in to them and trying to find their closest kin. Thranduil himself was also looking for someone. He had kept an eye on his son when the battle had started but somewhere during the fighting he had lost the sight of Legolas and he hadn't seen him since then. He was afraid of that something had happened to Legolas but he didn't want to think about the worst before he would see his son. He headed towards one of the white tents and stopped in front of an elf who was standing there in guard.

”Have you seen my son?” Thranduil asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.  
”Unfortunately I haven't, my King”, the guardian answered.  
”Do you even know where he is?” the Elvenking asked with hope but the Guardian shook his head looking apologizing and bowed lightly. Thranduil nodded and went on his way. He walked around the tents asking if anyone had seen Legolas but for nothing. It seemed like no one had seen his son and it made him nervous and more scared. What if...?

”I guess you're looking for Legolas”, the voice behind him said and he turned around to see a familiar dwarf standing there.  
”Yes. Do you know where he is?”  
”Follow me”, the gray haired dwarf said and turned on his heels, leading him to the tent which was more closer to forest than others. The dwarf stopped in front of the tent's etrance and turned to look at the Elvenking.  
”He's inside.”  
Thranduil nodded and stepped inside. He searched Legolas with his look and felt relief rushing over him instantly when he saw him talking with other elf. 

”Legolas.”  
 _”Ada”,_ the prince said cheerfully, approaching him. Thranduil smiled and put his arms around the younger elf who was surprised of his father's sudden action.  
”Is everything alright, _ada?"_ Legolas asked with worry and pulled away from the embrace so he could look into the King's eyes.  
”I thought something had happened to you when I couldn't find you”, Thranduil said guietly, his voice trembling slightly.  
”I'm sorry. I should have come to you at first but I had to help him”, Legolas said and nodded towards the elf whom he had talked before. The Elvenking looked at the other elf who understood his unvoiced request and left them alone. Thranduil moved his gaze back at his son and set his right hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. Legolas looked confused and worried. 

”Are you really alright, dad?” the prince asked.  
”Yes. I was just worried about you”, Thranduil answered. ”You really got me scared.”  
”I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you.”  
The Elvenking smiled and brought their foreheads together. Legolas was still confused and surprised of his father's actions but somewhere deep inside him he felt something, as if a missing part had fallen into place. Then he realized it. He had _missed_ this, his father showing affection to him. He sighed with contentment and put his arms around Thranduil. The Elvenking pulled back a little and looked at him.

”I love you, _ion nîn_ ”, Thranduil said softly and placed a slight kiss on Legolas' forehead. Legolas felt warmth spreading in his chest and smile rose to his lips.  
”I love you too, _ada._ ”  
His father embraced him, burying his head on his neck sighing deeply. Legolas didn't know where his father's openheartedness came but, whether it was because of the battle or not, he was happy of this sudden change in his father's behavior. He truly had missed this, his real, caring, loving and open father who would be there when needed and who wouldn't be afraid of showing his feelings. He breathed in his father's familiar scent that was now mixed with the scent of blood and sweat. Then he felt something tickling his neck and tensed. It was just a mere brush of lips but it sent shivers down his spine causing his breath to hitch.

 _”Ada...”_ he breathed out and Thranduil pulled back. His father's blue eyes were wide, looking at him with terror and confusion.  
”I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to --” Thranduil mumbled but Legolas interrupted him.  
”It's alright but... Why?”  
Thranduil opened his mouth but no words came out. The prince tried to search the answer from his father's eyes but all he could see in them was confusion. Thranduil closed his eyes and a few tears escaped from them, falling to his cheeks. It was so unexpected that Legolas didn't know how to react at first, but then – before he even realized it – he leaned in, touching his father's left cheek with his lips, kissing away the tears, then moving to other cheek and doing same to it. He glanced at his father, who had still his eyes closed, hesitating slightly and then placing a light kiss just to the corner of the Elvenking's mouth. Legolas felt his father tense but didn't pull away.

After, what felt like eternity, Thranduil cupped Legolas' cheeks and kissed him gently and tentatively. It wasn't rushed, just two elves trying to figure out their new feelings and the whole situation. Eventually air was needed and they pulled back a little. They looked into each other's eyes, searching for any sign of discomfort but besides confusion they saw only shoftness and love. The Elvenking caressed his son's face with his fingertips, leaned in and kissed him more firmly, then moving to place tender kisses on his jawline until he reached his ear. Thranduil whispered something in elvish which caused Legolas to gasp before one word escaped from his lips.

_”Please...”_

And it was all Thranduil needed.

**Author's Note:**

> **I would appreciate comments a lot because I really want to improve my writing skills. :)**


End file.
